Someone Like You
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: This is BellaXEdward, no getting together though. song fic to Adele. Bella watches Edward and Tanya and then realizes she'll live and she's better off.


**My first Twilight fic. I don't own anything but the plot, I'm looking forward to 'Part 2' in November. **

**_3.2.1._**

I watched the man I loved talk, smile, laugh, kiss the girl who stole him away from me.

**I heard  
that you're settled down  
that you  
Found a girl  
and you're  
married now  
**"How's that girl of yours, what's her name?"

"She's doing fine, happy"**  
I heard  
that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you  
**"Well, no offense, but she's tall, tall, slim, beyond hot, and a total model girl"**  
Old friend  
why are you so shy?  
Isn't like you to hold back  
or hide from the light  
**just because this is awkward don't mean you can just ignore me!**  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over  
**There are a couple things I'm absolutely sure of, 1, he thought my heart was a just a sadistic game for him to play with, 2, he used me for jealously, 3, I unconditionally love him still.**  
Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I beg  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Yeah.  
**Amen to that, sister. That could not be more true.**  
You know how the time flies  
only yesterday  
it was the time of our lives  
we were born and raised  
in a summer haze  
bound by the surprise  
of our glory days  
**I turned the pages of mine and his albums. Of every picture we had been so sure we were going to show to our children. It was amazing how lost reality can become when you're in too deep.

"I'm such an idiot"**  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
that for me it isn't over.  
**"Fancy meeting you here, miss" "Nice to see you too, sir" "Don't forget all right" "Forget what?" I just smiled at him as I walked away.**  
Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I beg  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."  
**"I'm sorry, I want to make this relationship work but you're still not over that guy. Until then, I want to only be friends. Kay?" Evan my best guy friend who crushed on me forever has given up on me.**  
Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
they are memories made.  
Who would have known  
how bittersweet this would taste?  
**I give up meditating after the first five minutes, _Just repeat one word over and over in your head and breathe, it's relaxing, _it just so happens that that one word is his name. Curse him. **  
Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
"Don't forget me", I beg  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"  
**"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Just a question popped my bubble of thinking. Seems like some of the guys who are like lost puppies to me are still lost. "No thank you"**  
Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me", I beg  
"I'll remember", you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead"  
**"I just wanna say that I'm extremely sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was pressured into breaking up with you, do you know how hard it was to get up in the morning and know that you probably hated me more than anything. And to see you try to be ok while I just pretended, it tore me up. I am so, so, so sorry" he's practically started crying in front of me.**  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead**

"I really don't know. I need time to think"

Edward's face is extremely heartbroken as I turn and walk away.


End file.
